Mucilage Mizutsune
|weaknesses = |creator = BannedLagiacrus (Adopted by Chaoarren) }} Mucilage Mizutsune is a Subspecies of Mizutsune, created by BannedLagiacrus Physiology Mucilage Mizutsune has reflective, navy blue scales covering nearly its whole body. Like Mizutsune, on its chest, underbelly, legs, and tail, is fur, though this fur is colored black and brown. This fur not only can produce bubbles but it mainly produces tar. Compared to their cousins, Mucilage Mizutsune have shorter fins on their body. These fins are colored navy blue with a gray monocle marking and a light orange center. Its claws are orange in color. When enraged, its fins will turn orange as small, light blue veins appear on them. Habitat Mucilage Mizutsune can only be found in the Tar Pits. Attacks and Moves Mucilage Mizutsune shares the same attacks with Mizutsune. Sticking Objects: Due to the tar on its fur, rocks and other objects will occasionally stick to its fur. Though some would think that this would be an annoyance for the Mucilage Mizutsune, this is actually an advantage. With the objects in its fur, it acts as armor for it and even doubles as a weapon to increase the range of its attacks. However, the more objects on it, the slower it is. If to many objects are on it, it'll perform a unique attack known as Tar Wash. Tar Globs: Instead of breathing bubbles like its cousin, Mucilage Mizutsune will swing its head from left to right, breathing four globs of tar, at hunters in front of it. These globs cause Tarred. Backwards Kick: It'll look behind itself before kicking backwards with its back legs, sending a splash of tar at hunters, causing Tarred. Hypnotic Fins: Mucilage Mizutsune will turn to its side, showing its full size as, it growls. While it does this, its fins will brighten up and they will release a medium-ranged wave of sleep, making nearby hunters sleepy. After doing this, it will jump next to its new target and perform any, of a number, of attacks. Tar Wash: If too many objects are on Mucilage Mizutsune's fur, than it will perform this attack. Mucilage Mizutsune will begin to shake its body before jumping into the air and knocking tar, along with other objects, out off its fur. It will proceed to spin in place, as pink fluids flood from its fur, sending out a large number of bubbles, causing Bubbleblight. After getting rid of the previous tar on its body with the bubbles, it'll quickly rub its tail into the ground, making more tar, and roaring after the attack. Sticky Puddles: It will stand upright preparing to do a bodyslam before slamming its body on the ground. Quickly after the bodyslam, Mucilage Mizutsune will spin in a circle and twice, leaving behind a large amount of tar on the ground. Mucilage Mizutsune makes a sticky, black puddle that instantly causes Tarred. It can make up to five puddles altogether but each puddle stays in the area for one minute. Objects Tail Flip: Like Mizutsune, Mucilage Mizutsune will quickly flip in the air, swing its tail at foes. When it flips in the air, it will send pieces of rocks at foes for more damage. Violent Tar Combo: Mucilage Mizutsune will slide forward at foes, leaving behind a trail of tar, before slamming its tail on the ground once. After the first tail slam, it'll slide away from the hunters and send three globs of tar at foes at a distance with a tail swipe. It finishes this attack with another slide forward as it stops and violently slams its tail on the ground twice. Tar Hopping: With the many tar pits in the area, it can perform this attack at just about any time. It'll jump into one of the large tar puddles as it hops, back forth, between each two puddles. As it hops between each puddle, it'll breath a beam of tar every time it jumps over to the next puddle. After three hops out of the puddles, Mucilage Mizutsune will jump over one random hunter before proceeding to breath a glob of tar. This attack can easily cause Tarred. Tar Beam: Will turn head, with black substance coming out of mouth, as it breaths a short range beam of tar at foes in front of it. This beam leaves behind a trail of tar on the ground, sticking hunters to the floor. Tar Splashing: Like Lavasioth, Mucilage Mizutsune will hop into a large body of tar and jump in the tar, sending three globs of tar at foes at a short range. It'll proceed to repeat this two more times, both with more range and larger. After the last jump, Mucilage Mizutsune will slide out of the tar. Hunter Wash: Mucilage Mizutsune will swing its claw forward, knocking a hunter down, as it prepares to do its pin attack. It'll circle around the hunter, as begins to flood the hunter with pink fluids, before slides around the hunter like a shark. The more it slides, the more the fluids turn into bubbles. It'll slide around the hunter ten times before it finishes the pin. If the hunter takes too long, Mucilage Mizutsune will quickly slide around the hunter before it faces the hunter and breaths a bubble, encasing the hunter. The hunter will than float into the air, as the bubble brings them all the way to the Base Camp and pops, making the hunter fall. The fall does a considerable amount of damage and the bubbles cause Bubbleblight. Bushido Tar Strike: It will run at the hunter as if it is about to attack. If the hunter hits it or attacks near it, Mucilage Mizutsune will quickly spin pass the hunter, not taking any damage, before turning around and jumping into the air. As it jumps into the air, it will quickly breath down three large globs of tar at the hunter below it before landing. When it lands, it will slowly back up and kick up dirt behind it. This attack causes Tarred. Bushido Beam Strike: Similar to the Bushido Bubble Strike but only done in Rage Mode. Mucilage Mizutsune will jump from side to side towards the hunter, in attempt to get the hunter to evade or guard. If a hunter guards or evades while under Mucilage Mizutsune as it jumps, Mucilage Mizutsune will quickly shoot a beam below it to strike the hunter quickly, causing Tarred. Armor Blademaster Set *Fire -35 *Water +15 *Ice +10 *Thunder +5 *Dragon -5 Skills: Bubble Dance, Negate Tar, and Blind Eye. Gunner Set *Fire -30 *Water +20 *Ice +15 *Thunder +10 *Dragon 0 Skills: Bubble Dance, Negate Tar, and Recoil Down -3. Notes *The Bubble Dance skill gathers bubbles around you when you evade. In this state, your evasion capabilities are increased, granting Evasion +1 and Constitution +1. *Mucilage Mizutsune's idea came from the one of the armor pigments in Monster Hunter Generation common for Mizutsune users. *Like Mizutsune, Mucilage Mizutsune are known to eat fish, though are also known to feed on larger prey through construction like a snake. *This monster competes with the tar swimming Piscine Wyvern, Tanatacion. **This is the reason why its fins produce a sleepy effect, for protection against this predator. *The idea for its pin attack, Hunter Wash, came from Mizutsune's ecology. *Though Mucilage Mizutsune primarily uses tar, it'll occasionally be weighted down by the objects that get stuck in the tar. So in order to lose some of the extra weight, it uses the special fluids it species is known to produce in order wash the objects out along with tar. *Unlike Mizutsune, Mucilage Mizutsune have shorter fins due to their different environment. *Unlike their cousins, it is harder to tell apart male Mucilage Mizutsune from female Mucilage Mizutsune. **It is believed that the males have small patches of hair around their neck like a Lion's mane. Category:Monster Creation Category:Leviathan Category:Subspecies Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Large Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Tarred Monster Category:Bubbleblight Monster Category:Sleep Monster Category:BannedLagiacrus Category:Chaoarren